The Will and Fire of Libertus
by Kage Okami
Summary: After his death Naruto is informed that he will be re-incarnated on a new world along with his friends. Raised by the Misurugi royal family and put in co-charge of Arzenal Naruto must help Libertus succeed in there revolution or everything will be lost. Naruto / Jill / Hinata, Ange / Sala / Tusk


The Will and Fire of Libertus

A/N: Okay a bit of a warning there will be two time skips but only because a lot of the behind the scene stuff would be more politics than anything else. The pairings will be Naruto / Jill / Hinata and Ange / Sala / Tusk.

Uzumaki Naruto had a good life he had fulfilled his lifelong dream and had married a beautiful caring woman who birthed two wonderful children. He laid in his bed with his daughter holding his hand tears in her eyes as he smiled at her next to her stood her brother with his wife.

"I am proud to have seen and achieved everything that I have in my life time." He said as his aged eyes focused on his son. "Remember Boruto that you must find your own path and don't think you have to be as great as me or your grandfather let your deeds speak for you and don't let pride blind you, although I think your wife will be good about keeping that in check." He chuckled. "Himawari never lose your kindness it is not a weakness like some may believe it can become a source of strength. I like to think that was one of your mother's greatest strengths and in that regard you are very much like her, I hope that your marriage ceremony is beautiful and that your future children inherit this same strength." He continued as he felt his eyes grow heavy while Himawari began to cry as she nodded. "Serada." He said as the woman next to Buruto jumped slightly. "While they are no longer here to tell you themselves I can assure you that your father and mother would be as proud of your achievements as I am." He said as she nodded while a tear slid down her cheek before Naruto's eyes closed then his breathing stopped causing Himawari to cry even harder while Serada clung more tightly to Boruto's arm.

**After Life**

"Finally I'll get to see all of you again." Thought Naruto as he sighed.

"Well yes but not in the way you think." Said an aged voice as Naruto opened his eyes finding an old man with a long white beard with an eye in the center of his forehead and was wearing a white high collard top.

"Fuck me." Mumbled Naruto.

"No thanks." Came the man's reply.

"What do you want now Hagoromo?" Asked Naruto mildly irritated.

"It's not what I want it's what is about to happen." He said as Naruto put his head in his hand in a board manner. "When I loaned you my power something unexpected happened and that is you became more like me and when I took back my power part of it stayed within you so to a certain extent you are now like me only not as powerful." He continued.

"So I'm not dead?" Naruto asked as Hagoromo shook his head.

"At any rate it's been decided that you will be put in a place that will need your help as much as this world needed mine and yours." Replied Hagoromo as Naruto's eye brow twitched.

"How about I just go to the afterlife so I can be with my friends and family." He said.

"Look I really have no control over this it comes from above my head." Said Hagoromo as Naruto eyed him. "You'll just have to deal with it but I can assure you that you will see your friends again and that this is most defiantly the last thing that will ever be asked of you." He said with conviction in his voice.

"Fine." Said Naruto grudgingly.

"I'm glad that you somewhat agree, now then you will be reincarnated in this new world as have your friends and several others but unlike them you will retain your memories." Hagoromo said as Naruto began to vanish.

"You mean I have to live an entire new life!" Naruto yelled before completely vanishing.

"I believe that this world will benefit from you Naruto and besides while I wouldn't mind the company you would eventually drive me insane." He murmured.

**Misurugi Palace**

A maid opens the door to find a basket with a crying child inside it. She looks around before picking the child up and carrying it inside.

"Who was it?" Asked a woman wearing a pink frilled dress with a purple top that had overly large sleeves. She had waist length blond hair and wore a crown on her.

"It was no one your highness." Said the maid as the baby began to cry louder.

"Oh then who's child is that?" She asked coming closer.

"I found the child on the step I was just about to phone the orphanage." She said as the woman took the baby from her making hushing and cooing sounds which quieted the child.

"Go get some diapers, bottles and formula." The queen said confusing the maid as the queen reached into the basket to retrieve a note.

"Your highness, it would honor me if you could please raise my little Naruto in my place I am very ill and cannot properly raise him, all that I wish is that he is raised in a loving home." Read the queen as the maid huffed in irritation.

"Queen Sophia this child can find a proper home through the orphanage there is no need to take him in." She said as the queen looked at her.

"I'm sure he would but I do want children of my own and I have decided that whether I birthed him or not that this child will be my first." She said rocking Naruto back and forth as he fell asleep. "Now I gave you an errand to run so please see to it right away." She continued as the maid bowed before leaving.

"Who is it my dear?" Asked a man wearing similarly colored robes with short light brown hair and a goatee.

"Someone left a baby on our doorstep Jurai." Said Sophia as the man peaked over her shoulder. "I have decided he will be my first child." She said happily as the Jurai scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" He started as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I think that is a wonderful idea this gives us the opportunity to be fully prepared for our future children." He said with a smile as Sophia smiled back.

"Welcome to your new home Misurugi Ikaruga Naruto." She said as the baby yawned cutely.

**17 years later Arzenal**

Naruto walked down the ramp of his Warhammer transport toward a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, she was wearing a white overcoat with black trim and matching pants with a red lined cape over her shoulders with a mechanical right arm, next to her stood a woman wearing a white beret with a matching jacket and purple dress with gray leggings and boots that matched the other woman's.

"Welcome to Arzenal Misurugi-sama." Said the woman in the beret.

"Naruto is fine Ms. Bronson." Replied Naruto as she smiled.

"If I am going to call you Naruto then it's only fair that you call me Emma." She replied happily as he smiled before looking at the other woman who had a cigarette in her mouth.

"I'm Jill commander of the Norma forces here at Arzenal." She replied as Naruto held his fist out to her which she looked at as he smiled before she raised her own allowing him to bump it. Jill couldn't explain it but she thought she felt something warm spread through her body and tickle the back of her mind.

"Nice to meet you Jill." He said with a big smile which confused her because the smile wasn't forced or monovalent looking it was a genuine smile.

"I must say that this is highly unusual Naruto you see there have never been two Inspector Generals before and it's usually a female position since…"

"Since the island is populated by woman." Finished Naruto as she nodded.

"_Although having another human around would be nice and since it's just the two of us he's practically all mine and he's the first prince on top of it_." Emma thought happily.

"I'll have to warn you now that you'll be the first male a lot of the girls here will see and probably the only one in their life so I want to assign you a personal guard to keep incidents from happening because of this unique situation." Said Jill as Emma nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't you gather some candidates and let me pick then?" Asked Naruto as Jill's eyebrow twitched.

"Very well." She said curtly before spinning around and walking away.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto sat patiently on the command deck getting a little anxious about going on the tour of the complex but he was by no means board as he answered the questions of the decks crew who had never seen a man before and in turn they answered Naruto's questions about conditions and moral of the Norma that lived on the base.

"I have the candidates." Said Jill as six girls were shown in three of who caught Naruto's attention immediately. One girl had pale white skin with long black hair and a small bust. She wore a standard uniform which was similar to Jills just without the cape and a blue miniskirt with black knee high stockings. The next girl wore the same uniform but wore red shorts and had her hair tied into two buns, the final girl had long red hair with matching eyes and wore a pair of really short purple shorts with black knee socks and glasses.

"I'll take these three." Said Naruto as Jill looked at them mildly surprised that he didn't pick the bustier woman that she had picked on purpose just to see how much of a pervert he might be.

"Alright the rest of you may leave." She said as the other girls saluted then left.

"Naruto this Haku," She said pointing to the girl with the blue skirt. "Tenten." As she pointed to the girl with her hair up in buns. "And Karin." She finished pointing at the red haired girl. "Ladies this is our secondary Inspector General Misurugi Naruto." She said as all three girls saluted. "Naruto is the first male to ever be made an Inspector General and as such his presence may cause some incidents you three are to be his body guard and as such your rooms are being moved closer to his am I understood?" She barked.

"Yes Ma'am!" They shouted as they saluted.

"Now that, that is out of the way I can inform you of the changes I am making to Arzenal." As Jill looked at him confused. "I am having a recreation hall built so those who are off duty can have a little fun and relax, I am also in acting a no tolerance policy I will not tolerate any abuse either physically or mentally, rape will be met with severe punishment, and there will be no more Norma and Human everyone here is a human being and will be treated as such." He continued as Emma's mouth fell open.

"But Naruto Norma aren't human they're…"

"Antisocial, violent monsters?" Asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Replied Emma

"These ladies are not antisocial violent monster and if they appear so then that is because we have made them that way." Said Naruto. "These girls are still human beings, they bleed like us, they die just as easily as we do, and they have feelings. These ladies put their lives on the line every time there is a Dragon attack and sometimes die. The least we can do is show them respect and treat them the way we would want to be treated, after all no one gives them a choice." He spat with venom in his voice which surprised everyone especially Jill. "The woman here are warriors and heroes for what they do and yet no one outside this island knows it and that's not right so I think they deserve at least this much and hopefully someday things will change." He continued as Jill crossed her arms slightly impressed. "Now the final bit of news that I have, I was able to barely sway how things work once a non mana user is discovered." He continued getting every ones attention. "The way it works now is that if the family does not wish to be separated from the daughter then they may accompany her here however they won't be able to leave even if their daughter dies." He said as everyone's eye's widened.

"How did you manage to get that passed?" Asked Emma.

"Condition one the family will never be permitted to leave the island or they will be executed the only exception is if a mana using child is born at which point the family may give the child up for adoption. Condition two I am to take the rank of Inspector General and will be in co-charge of the island and any and all "Human's" that come to live here." He said as Jill dropped her lighter in shock as another cigarette hung in her mouth.

"You mean you weren't offered this position or chose to do it yourself?" Asked Karin as Naruto turned to her.

"No, if I didn't accept then the change would've never happened." He replied. "Now I believe I have a tour to do followed by mapping out an area for housing." He said standing as Jill nodded.

**Two years later**

Naruto had busied himself in the past two years so much so that he had barely spent any time with his family in fact the last time he had seen them was when his youngest sister Sylvia had, had a riding accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down. Fortunately he was able to do what the doctors could not and heal her injury with the "Light of Mana" and when word had gotten out he was praised for how well he could use it and was called a prodigy in its use. He played along with it but frankly it disgusted him this was also when he met his other sister Angelise who he thought looked exactly like their mother but she held a deep hatred for Norma which saddened him.

The other things that he had also accomplished was the civilian resident sector of Arzenal which was actually a small town where Norma children and their families stayed. The one thing that surprised him though was the number of mana using families who adopted other Norma children and they had requested a daycare be built where the woman all worked in helping to take care of the children that were too young for school. School was another thing he changed he bumped the age that Norma went into military service from twelve to fourteen he wished he could make it fifth teen but he practically had to threaten that Arzenal would no longer protect the kingdoms to get the council to budge on the issue. So now children had normal schooling till the age of eleven which was then replaced with military training.

The final thing he was able to do was put together a joint Mana and Norma taskforce that operated within the different kingdoms. The task forces duty was to retrieve any Norma that police would find and see that the child and family if they wished to go were safely brought to Arzenal. This program was also a pain to get off the ground which was only successful because he had agreed that all Norma would stay within the taskforce grounds and would only leave upon retrieval of a Norma. However what made him happy is that several members of these taskforce squads were made up of his friends that he had managed to find within the last year, Mana users who were like Naruto when it came to Norma, or were Norma who didn't become para-mail pilots.

Naruto stood on the command deck of Arzenal letting out a sigh as Jill entered with a small smile on her face. She walked up behind him before wrapping her arms around him.

"Now, now Jill we said we would keep things professional when on duty." Said Naruto smiling as Jill smirked.

"Emma isn't around and the girls here already know about our off duty relationship." She said as he smirked before removing her hands and turning before kissing her.

"So naughty, what would your parents think if they knew you were having such a relationship with someone like me?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Frankly I don't give a damn what they think." He replied as she kissed him again before noticing that the entire bridge was watching them some with blush's others with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at? This isn't a peep show get back to work!" She barked in a stern harsh tone that they all knew well. She may have a softer side to her now thanks to Naruto but she still had her harsh commander side.

"I'll be going to Misurugi tonight." Said Naruto as Jill sighed before crossing her arms. 'Angelise has her baptism tomorrow plus it's her birthday." He said as Jill tapped a finger on her arm and gave a stern look. "What? I have to go the entire royal family is supposed to be present at the baptism." He said as she sighed.

"Whatever." She mumbled walking away.

"Shit what did I forget?" Asked Naruto as one of the girls at the control panel giggled.

"It's your six month anniversary tomorrow." She said as Naruto's face turned white.

"Damn it." He muttered.

**Misurugi Kingdom**

"The country's filled with your pictures sister" Said a young girl with blond hair that was tied into two ponytails with braids going around them as she looked out the window of the royal family's car.

"Everyone is excited about the baptism ritual tomorrow." Said a young man with short light brown hair wearing a purple jacket with gold trim matching pants and a white shirt.

"Soon I will show everyone the future of this nation with my Light of Mana." Replied a girl with long blond hair wearing a blue trimmed white dress and a pink ribbon in her hair.

"I look forward to that Angelise." Said the young man as the car came to a stop at a blockade.

"Guards perimeter defense." Said a woman with light purple hair wearing a red and gold trimed suit as several men stepped out and raised a shield around the car. "Please be patient." She continued as the young man nodded.

"It's a Norma correct?" He asked as the woman nodded while Angelise's eye's widened.

"Let me go!" Shouted a woman wearing a red dress as a barrier appeared around a baby sitting on the ground before everyone stepped back.

The baby looked up at her mother before smiling then getting on her hands and knees and crawled to her breaking the barrier in the process. One of the officers quickly picked up the child causing it to start crying as the lead police officer read off of the Norma management code.

"Give me back my daughter!" The mother screamed breaking free and grabbing her child from the officer which prompted the other officers to start beating on her with their nightsticks.

"Please don't take her from me she's just a little bad at using mana." Said the mother with tears in her eyes.

"But that is the sign of a Norma." Said Angelise making everyone step back in surprise as she approached the woman. "The Light of Mana is the ultimate evolution of humanity and the Norma reject it. They are antisocial monsters that are instinctively violent and dangerous to our society. She must be quarantined immediately for the safety of our kingdom." She said as tears streaked down the woman's face.

"Please Angelise-sama I'll raise her well I promise she'll be a good girl." The mother pleaded as Angelise shook her head.

"Norma aren't human so you must forget about her and give birth to another proper child." She said as the mothers eye's widened then turned to anger as she picked up her baby's bottle and threw it at Angelise.

The maid that stood behind Angelise quickly placed a hand in front of her and raised a shield which blocked the bottle causing it to break. This prompted the police to swarm the woman before a shot rang out.

"That's enough!" Shouted a woman with shoulder length purple hair and amethyst colored eyes wearing a black jacket with red trim and black pants. Next to her stood a woman with a similar outfit but it was purple and she had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail with light green eyes. The next girl had a matching outfit as the first girl but she had black hair and red eyes. Next to her stood three men wearing black military uniforms.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to interfere in this quarantine?" Asked Angelise as the officers immediately stood down and placed the baby back with the woman.

"I'm Uzuki Yugao first squad captain of the Misurugi Empire's joint Norma taskforce and this child and her mother if she so chooses to come with her fall under our jurisdiction." Said the purple haired woman as Angelise looked at her while narrowing her eyes.

"I have never heard of such an organization." She said as Yugao smirked.

"We've only been active for six months now and were created by you brother." Said Yugao as Angelise's eye's widened.

"Now then ma'am do you wish to accompany your child?" Asked Yugao as the woman looked at her.

"I can be with her?" She asked as Yugao nodded.

"Article two section one of the act states that the child's family has the option of accompanying there child but I must tell you that if you choose to then you will not be permitted to return here…ever." She said as many of the people gasped and began to whisper.

"If I can be with Sera then I accept." She said as Yugao nodded.

"Ino and Kurenai please take this young woman to her home so that she can gather her and the baby's belongings then proceed to headquarters to begin there transfer." Said Yugao as the blond girl and black haired girl saluted before showing the woman to their car while Yugao and the rest of her group got in another.

**Later That Night Misurugi Castle**

Angelise sang to herself on the balcony the events of the day weighing heavily on her mind as Sophia began singing with her making her pause.

"You haven't changed at all." Said Sophia with a smile as Angelise turned toward her. "What's troubling you?" She asked while Angelise looked at her.

"I love this world. This world which was freed from war, poverty, and inequality by the Light of Mana." She started as Sophia smiled. "I saw a Norma for the first time today." She said surprising Sophia. "A mana destroying monster why dose such thing exist?" Angelise asked as Sophia looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"We know very little about them or even why it only occurs in females." Sophia replied as Angelise looked at her.

"I have searched for a path that can challenge me and I have found it." She said as her mother looked at her. "I will find the answers to this problem because if we can exterminate the Norma then our world will become even more beautiful and absolutely perfect." She said as Sophia sighed while removing her ring.

"This for you Angelise." She said placing it in her hand.

"But this is Ikaruga family's royal ring." Said Angelise in surprise.

"May the light protect you my daughter." Said Sophia as Angelise hugged her. "Your brother arrived a little bit ago perhaps you should use the remainder of your time to talk with him." She said as she looked at him before nodding.

**Study**

Naruto looked through the books that his father kept on the shelf as the door opened to reveal his younger brother.

"What is it that you want Julio?" Naruto asked in a board tone.

"Can't I just see how my big brother is fairing?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"When you put that way…no." He replied. "When you talk like that it usually means you want something or have a scheme planed.

"Sharp as ever I see." Julio replied retrieving a bottle of wine from the cabinet and two glasses. "You are right of course, but it's not a scheme its plan to root out a criminal and a Norma." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"Interesting do you happen to know who this Norma is?" He asked as Julio nodded while handing Naruto his glass.

"It's our dear sister Angelise." He replied making Naruto pause.

"The criminal then?" He asked as Julio smiled while swirling the wine in his glass.

"I can't say yet I don't even know if Angelise is a Norma for sure but it makes you wonder why father would be messing around with the Dawn Pillers Norma detection program." He continued before downing the wine. "If everything is true then I plan on exposing the truth at the ritual tomorrow." He finished as he set the glass down.

"Why bother to tell me?" Asked Naruto.

"Because you deal with Norma I wouldn't want anything** _bad_ **to happen to our **_dear_** sister she might be more reasonable if it's you're the one that takes her." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Good night brother." Said Julio as he left. When Naruto couldn't feel his presence anymore he picked up a com in his jacket.

"Yugao." He said. "Yes I realize it's late, I need first squad deployed to the Dawn Piller tomorrow it's a stealth op understand?" He asked as he nodded satisfied with the reply. "Also inform Jill that there is a possibility of one Norma with her family coming in tomorrow." He continued before turning off the com. Naruto then proceeded down the hall to his parent's room.

"Naruto." Called Angelise making him stop. "I'm glad I found you I was hoping that we could talk before the ritual tomorrow." She said with a slight blush on her face as Naruto looked at her. "Don't worry brother soon I will make this world perfect and free you from the Norma and then we can be together." She thought happily.

"I'm sorry Angelise I need to talk to mother and father." Replied Naruto as Angelise grabbed his hand.

"Can't you talk to them tomorrow?" She asked with a slight pout.

"No." Naruto replied freeing his hand. "Sorry Angelise but this is important." He said walking away.

**Next Morning**

Naruto rode with Angelise and her maid while the rest of the family rode in another car. The crowd was cheering as Angelise waved to them with a smile on her face. Naruto's thoughts however were on his conversation with his parents.

**Last Night**

"It's true Naruto, Angelise is a Norma." Said Sophia as Naruto looked at her in shock. "I'm sure you understand how hard it was for us to find that out but I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, she was my first daughter." She continued.

"How many mothers lost their daughters to this stupid act? Yet you hid this from everyone… even me." He said as tears streaked down Sophia's face.

"I know it was selfish of us to do." Said Jurai.

"Julio knows." Said Naruto as both his parents looked at him. "He caught you tampering with the baptism chamber at the Dawn Pillar father." He said as his father looked at him in shock then sadness.

"That can only mean he plans on revealing that Angelise is a Norma." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"He plans on arresting you for your actions." He said as Sophia gasped.

"Sophia could you leave Naruto and I alone for a moment?" Asked Jurai as she nodded with tears in her eyes before going into the next room and closing the door. "Naruto there is something that I need to tell you." He said as Naruto listened. "Sophia and I are not your real parents." He started as Naruto's eye's widened. "You were left on our doorstep when you were a baby." He continued.

"What does this have to do with what's going on tomorrow?" Asked Naruto.

"If I am arrested tomorrow then I will be executed for my crime that is the punishment I face, I felt like you deserved to hear this from me and to warn you that if Julio finds out that you are adopted then he may come after you by having you removed from your position then ousted from the family or even killed." He replied as Naruto nodded. "I am only going to ask one thing of you and that's if everything goes the way it sounds tomorrow then please take your mother and sisters with you." He said while Naruto looked at him.

"You know what you're asking?" He asked as Jurai nodded.

"Better there then here with Julio." He said as Naruto nodded before leaving.

**Dawn Piller**

"From now on Princess Angelise will be practicing politics and will without a doubt bring even greater peace and prosperity to our kingdom." Said Jurai as the audience applauded while the baptism chamber extended outward and opened.

"First Squad is in position." Said Yugao into her head set as Naruto nodded.

"You know you mission once Julio makes his move you are to secure the queen and Angelise." Said another Naruto waiting in the shadows. "I will secure Sylvia." He finished.

"Understood." Came several response over the com.

Naruto watched as Angelise entered the chamber then it retracted and a blue light began traveling up the pillar before stopping then disappearing as an alarm began to wail. The chamber then extended but did not open to let Angelise out who was now pounding on the glass a look of confusion and fear on her face.

"My beloved subjects." Said Julio as guards restrained Jurai. "I have a secret that has been not only hidden from you but from me and my brother as well." He started as everyone looked at him. "The truth is that your beloved Princess is a Norma!" He shouted as people gasped. "To cover up the truth and make this monster a member of the royal family and allow her to practice in politics is a crime against the state!" He continued.

"Sopiha-sama please allow me." Said Yugao as Sophia turned to her.

"Who are you?" She asked as Yugao quickly over ridded the locking mechanism that was keeping Angelise in the chamber.

"I am the captain of first squad in Naruto-sama's joint Norma task force Misurugi branch." She said as the door opened and Angelise stumbled out. "Now if you come with me we have orders to extract you and Angelise-sama." She said as Sophia looked back at Sylvia who had passed out.

"But I can't leave Sylvia." She said as Yuago grabbed her arm and began to drag her with her with Kurenai doing the same with Angelise.

"Naruto-sama is retrieving Sylvia-sama you have nothing to worry about." She said as they ran into the pillar.

"Mother what's going on?" Asked Angelise.

"Stop them!" Yelled Julio as Naruto stood and walked over to Sylvia.

"Naruto what are you doing those were members of your squad." He said as Naruto lifted Sylvia into his arms.

"I am only doing what you asked you are the one flying off the handle so I won't be responsible for your casualties." Replied Naruto coolly. "Come with me please Momoka I need you to look after the princess." He continued.

"But Naruto you are the next person in line to be emperor shouldn't you address the people?" Asked Julio.

"You can have it I have to many other responsibilities." Naruto replied as Angelise's maid followed him while he walked away.

"Well then." Said Julio with a cruel smile. "_Just what I thought he would do_." He thought. "Riza remove the former emperor and tell the guards to stand down. As of now I will be in charge of Misurugi." Said Julio with a smile. "From this day forward I will be known as Holy Emperor Julio the First." He said as a woman with light purple hair and wearing a red suite nodded before smiling.

Naruto stepped out of the back entrance to the pillar and into the awaiting car with Momoka following behind. He sighed as the car pulled away while Karin looked up at him.

"So I take it everything went the way you thought it would?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Um Naruto-sama this isn't the way to the castle." Said Momoka as Naruto looked at her.

"That's because we aren't going to the castle." He replied.

"Where are we going then?" She asked.

"To Arzenal." He said as Momoka looked at him confused. "It is where non mana users are taken." He continued.

"But such a place wouldn't be safe for Sylvia-sama." Said Momoka with worry in her voice.

"It is where Angelise and mother are going." He replied as Momoka sat back quietly.

**Six Hours Later**

Naruto exited the Warhammer after it landed with Sylvia holding his hand and Momoka following behind them.

"An eventful baptism I take it?" Asked Jill as Naruto looked at her as she walked with him.

"Is Angelise and my mother here?" He asked as Jill nodded.

"I had them taken to our quarters till something could be arranged." She said as Naruto grunted.

"Make arrangement for my Mother, Sylvia, and Momoka." He said as Jill raised an eyebrow. "Angelise is a non mana user but her attitude needs adjustment and fast." He said as Jill nodded. "I'm leaving her in your hands do whatever you see fit to get her in shape." He said as Jill raised an eyebrow.

"If this is as a bad of a case as I think it is then I might have to use the old methods." She said cautiously knowing Naruto disliked how things use to be done.

"Whatever it takes Jill I won't have her endangering the lives of my pilots." He said as Jill saluted.

"Naruto what's going to happen to Angelise?" Asked Sylvia as Naruto looked at her while Jill walked away.

"She's going to have a different kind of job then what she thought." He said as she looked at him confused. "Let's go see mother." He said as she nodded happily while Naruto began taking them the long away around.

**Naruto and Jill's Room ten minutes later**

"What is this place?" Asked Angelise worriedly as her mother sighed while she looked around.

"This is Arzenal." Said Sophia. "This is where the Norma are sent." She said as she noticed the guard tensed at the word Norma.

"Excuse me ma'am but Naruto-sama has a strict policy about the term Norma being used here." Said the guard as politely as possible.

"I don't think my mother was speaking to you Norma." Said Angelise crossing her arms as the guard gritted her teeth. "I don't even know why my brother would put a monster like you in charge of our wellbeing in the first place." She continued.

"That's enough Angelise." Said Sophia.

"There's no need to be polite to her mother in fact once I've been cleared of these outlandish accusations I will make sure to work doubly hard to find out what causes this mutation and when I do I will personally make sure that every _NORMA_ is wiped off the face…" Started Angelise before the butt of the guards rife was shoved hard into her stomach making her double over.

"Say it again bitch." The guard seethed as Sophia stood.

"You piece…of trash." Said Angelise trying to catch her breath. "How dare…you…hit…the first princess." She continued while holding her stomach. Then she was slapped across the face by Sophiea.

"That is enough Angelise." She said as Angelise looked at her surprised. "You are a Norma and you must accept it." She said as Angelise looked at her in surprise before the doors opened revealing Jill and two other guards.

"Take her." She ordered as the guards went in and grabbed Angelise and began dragging her out of the room.

"What's going on? Unhand me this moment!" Yelled Angelise as Sophia made to move toward her but the guard in the room stood in front of here while Jill shook her head. Sophia looked at Angelise sadly as she was dragged away. "Release me at once or I'll tell my brother about how you mistreated his sister!" She continued to yell.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Naruto walked through the door of his room with Momoka and Sylvia in tow.

"Mama." Said Sylvia happily as she ran up and hugged her mother and was hugged in return.

"I'm so glad you're safe Sylvia." Said Sophia.

"Mama look what big brother got for me." She said holding up a ragdoll. "He traded some pieces of paper for it." She said happily. "Have you seen anything like it before?" She asked as her mother looked at the simple doll which had button eyes, red hair made from yarn and white frilled cloth hat and a blue dress.

"No Sylvia I haven't." She said as Sylvia hugged the doll closer to her.

"Where's Angelise?" She asked as Sophia tensed slightly.

"She needed to go start her training for the job she is going to be doing." Said Naruto as Sophia nodded while Sylvia yawned and began rubbing her eye.

"I think it's time for someone to get ready for bed." Said Sophia as Momoka set some bags.

"Naruto-sama bought some cloths and night ware for us." She said pulling out a package with child's pajamas that was pink with teddy bears, then a rather revealing black and red night gown with a robe. "My apologies ma'am but this was all they had in your size." She said as Sophia looked at it with a slight blush.

"It's fine Momoka." She said as Naruto stepped out.

"I have more things to do I'll be back later." He said as she nodded.

**Former Arzenal Prisoner Receiving Area**

Angelise shielded her eyes as a bright light was shown on her.

"Norma #1203-77 Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi." Said Emma as Angelise looked at her.

"I'm not a Norma!" Said Angelise.

"Born in the Empire of Misurugi, sixteen years old." Emma continued. "You will be enlisted in the Arzenal defense forces from now on and fight as a solider." She continued.

"This is ridicules I told you I'm not a Norma and what do we need soldiers for anyway?!" She asked angrily.

"As a sixteen year old Norma you will need to be educated in what will be required of you." Said Emma as she put on a pair of gloves while stepping toward Angelise.

"What are you doing?" Asked Angelise a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"I will be taking your belongings." Emma replied removing Angelise's earrings then necklace before moving to her ring.

"Get away from me!" Angelise said moving away from Emma. "This ring belongs to the Ikaruga royal family and a lowly person such as your self has no right to touch it. Now where is my brother?" She asked as Emma looked at Jill who smirked before standing.

"I'll take it from here." She said as Emma stepped aside.

"Umm are we going to be doing _that_ as well?" Emma whispered nervously as Jill shook her head.

"A Norma should be handled by Norma." Said Jill as Angelise glared at her while her restraints were removed.

"I'm not a Norma." She said defiantly before Jill planted a side kick into her abdomen and sending her into the wall.

"Doesn't it strike as odd that in sixteen years you never had to use mana once?" Jill asked as Angelise looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Angelise as Jill lifted her up by her dress collar.

"Having a maid do everything for you didn't seem odd at all?" Asked Jill as Emma opened her mouth to make mention of it. "All that effort to hide you was for nothing." She continued removing the ring from Angelise.

"Give that back!" Angelise shouted trying to reach it.

"Why don't you use the Light of Mana and take it back?" Asked Jill as Angelise eyed her.

"Light of Mana!" She called while raising her hand but nothing happened. "Light of Mana." She called again but still nothing.

"You can't use it and now you have nothing." Said Jill. "No royal privileges or any rights as a person." She continued looking at Emma. "Chain her to the wall with her back to me." She said as Emma looked at her unsure of what she had planned until she saw the whip uncoil in Jill's hand. "Do it!" She barked as lighting and thunder crashed outside before Emma nodded quickly.

"What are you doing?" Asked Angelise as she suddenly found her hands bound above her head and facing the wall. Jill took her knife and split Angelise's dress open revealing her bare back. "When I tell Naruto what you've done…" She started before Jill gritted her teeth and lashed out with the whip five times making Angelise scream in pain.

"Don't you ever say his name!" She seethed. "You haven't earned the right to call him that." She continued striking again then again making Angelise scream in agony.

"I'm the First Princess of Misurugi Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi." Angelise choked out as she slumped to the flower.

"No your name is Ange." Said Jill whipping her again. "Welcome to hell." She finished whipping her four more times before she finally passed out.

"That's enough." Said Emma catching Jill's hand. Jill looked at her before nodding then straightened herself before coiling the whip then walked out.

"Have her taken to the barracks after the doctor has seen to her." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Said the guards saluting before walking into the room.

End of chapter 1.

A/N: There we have it please review. I can already see flames coming about how Naruto wouldn't let Jill whip his sister but let's put in perspective that while he has the memories of his previous life he still grew up in what was termed "Human society" and he knows Angelise was given the same education that he was top that off with the fact that she refuses to believe she is a Norma I can for see him letting this slide if it meant that fewer lives would be lost in a battle.


End file.
